Recovery
by motown lady
Summary: Amanda is put in charge of Lee's convalescence for a week after he is stabbed during a case. Set after "The Eyes Have It."
1. Chapter 1

Recovery

Chapter 1

Amanda had been put in charge of Lee's convalescence for a week as instructed by Billy.

He'd given her an A-16 status which was one level higher than Lee so he couldn't refuse even the slightest order from her.

As they got to the Agency parking lot, Amanda headed to her "loaner" car while Lee headed to his Corvette.

Amanda shook her head stating, "I don't think you should be driving, Lee."

Lee sighed and gesturing to her car responded, "C'mon. That wreck that Leatherneck gave you won't make it with all the errands you'll be doing-"

Amanda gave him a pointed look and asked, "Oh, really? Just what errands are those, Buster? "

Lee smiled slightly and remarked, "Well, groceries for one. Then of course the dry cleaners, video store and don't forget the drug store for my meds and other essentials."

Amanda nodded slowly and replied, "Yeah, right. Well, Dr. Scardelli is having your meds sent over, you won't need any suits pressed for a week, and I already have a special movie planned for tonight. If you promise to rest when we get home, you can watch it after dinner."

Lee looked apprehensively at her and said carefully, "Gee, it's not one of those "chick" movies, is it?"

Amanda then rolled her eyes upward and shook her head muttering, "When will men ever appreciate the finer things filmmakers have to offer?"

With that Lee gritted his teeth and commented, "I knew it. It's "Gone With The Wind", isn't it? Aw, don't put me through that garbage-"

Amanda bristled at him. "Garbage? That was one of the best films ever made! What do you consider the best?!"

Lee shook his head and put up a hand stating, "Hold it! I'll make you a deal. You let me drive home and I won't drive the rest of the week. Now, can we please go?"

Amanda shrugged remarking, "Okay. That sounds fair. But we will continue this movie debate, hmm?"

As they were leaving, Lee asked, "So, what did you tell your family about the week?"

Amanda replied, "They know I've been to the hospital on and off so I said I'd be staying in Georgetown to take care of a co-worker until they were better. Mother said it was fine as long as I didn't wear myself out."

Lee looked at her thoughtfully as they at last pulled into the complex and parked. He wondered then how the recent case had really affected her. She seemed fine on the outside but a lttle tired. He couldn't tell if she was trying too hard to be upbeat for him.

When they got out of the car, Lee suddenly realized Amanda just had her purse with her. He asked, "Where's your stuff?"

Amanda shrugged and queried, "What stuff?"

Lee cleared his throat uncomfortably and stated, "Well, I didn't- I mean, we never discussed whether you were just coming in during the day or-"

Amanda replied, "Oh, well actually I thought I'd stick around instead of going back and forth to save on gas-" She then snapped her fingers in frustration muttering, "Shoot!"

Lee inquired, "What?"

Amanda sighed and commented, "We were so busy talking about the movie thing that I left my bag in the "loaner" car-"

Lee got on his car phone and stated, "Hold on. I got this." He dialed Billy and when Billy answered he stated, "Billy? I need a favor. Could you ask Francine to get Amanda's bag from the "loaner" and bring it to my place? Thanks. What? Okay, put her on."

Hearing Francine, he remarked, "Hey, Francine. Thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it. Huh?"

With a sheepish look on his face he then replied, "C'mon, get your mind outta the gutter, would'ja?"

Amanda sighed as she watched him hang up and commented, "What did she say as if I didn't know?"

Lee shook his head and remarked, "C'mon. Let's go up. By the way, what movie did you get?"

Amanda smiled as she followed along beside him and stated, "Way to deflect, Scarecrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

Recovery

Chapter 2

Later that evening Amanda had promised Lee a movie that he'd like.

She was in the kitchen getting popcorn and drinks when the doorbell rang.

Lee went to let Francine in and as she looked around she stated with a teasing barb, "Wow, Lee. Such domesticity going on!"

Francine didn't try to rein in on her condescension, but then switched to a more conspiritorial whisper to him stating, "I've got just the place to get you out of suburban hell. That new nightclub that opened near the Federal building last week has your name written all over it! I even heard that Elissa Danton may drop by. How about it, huh?"

But Amanda had overheard while coming out of the kitchen with the food tray and went to place it on the coffee table.

Coming back toward Francine and taking her bag from her she shook her head and stated saucily, "No, I'm sorry Francine. Lee can't come out and play for a while yet but thank you for bringing my stuff over."

Francine gave her a disenchanted look and then with a wink to Lee she shrugged remarking, "I tried. Have fun."

Lee let Francine out and chuckled as he shut the door.

Amanda put her bag by the couch and asked Lee, "Ready?"

Lee nodded and came over to join her on the couch. Sighing he queried, "Okay, What yawnfest are we seeing? I can take it."

Amanda responded sadly, "I don't know why I bother sometimes-"

Lee took her hand and squeezed it gently replying, "Hey. I'm teasing. C'mon, what is it?"

Amanda shrugged stating, "Well, can you handle John Wayne?"

Lee grinned broadly and nodded stating, "Oh, yeah!"

Amanda smiled and got up to set up the VCR and put in the movie, "McLintock."

Lee was over the moon as he responded, "I haven't seen this in years. You'll love it!"

Amanda nodded and headed for the bedroom commenting, "You start watching. I'm gonna call Mother and check on the boys."

Going into the bedroom she closed the door and went to call.

A little while later as Lee was engrossed in the movie, Amanda came out looking disconcerted.

At one point, Lee saw her face and then paused the movie querying, "Everything okay?"

Amanda recovered slightly and nodded, "Sure. It's just been a long day. Turn it back on."

Lee did, but halfway through he realized she wasn't paying attention and turned it off.

Puzzled, Amanda queried, "You don't like it after all?"

Lee took the tape out of the VCR and turned to her stating, "I love it but you really aren't feeling up to a movie, are you?"

Avoiding Lee's eyes Amanda suddenly focused on his arm and replied, "Okay. Time to change that bandage-"

Lee shrugged and stated, "I'm fine. I wish you'd stop fussing-"

Amanda snapped, "Let's go! Move it!"

Lee was floored as he followed her to the bathroom! What got into her all of a sudden, he wondered.

Amanda got the bandage off and cleaned the wound. But when she applied the antiseptic, Lee winced and gritted his teeth.

Amanda saw pain etched on his face and mumbled, "Sorry."

Lee nodded and swallowing hard stated, "It's okay. I'm fine. Go ahead."

As Amanda finished up, Lee remarked, "You know, I'm kinda beat. I think I'll turn in, all right?"

Amanda nodded as she put away the medical items and responded, "Okay. Your pills are on the nightstand with your water. Sleep well."

Lee smiled slightly at her. "You too. Goodnight."

Amanda left the room closing the door behind her and went about cleaning up the living room and kitchen.

By the time she laid down on the couch to sleep, it was past midnight...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Recovery

Chapter 3

Lee woke with a start that night! He looked at the clock which said 2 A.M.

He got up from the bed slowly wincing from the pain in his arm as he went to put on his robe.

As he opened the bedroom door, he heard Amanda sobbing!

He sighed deeply and muttered, "Damn." He knew something had been bothering her earlier and made his way to the couch and turned on the lamp.

Coming around to her he sat down and gently gathered her in his arms and spoke softly to her. "Shh... it's okay, Amanda. I'm right here. What is it?"

Lee rubbed her back gently trying to comfort her as Amanda began to calm down.

She stated gulping, "I-I'm sorry I woke you."

Lee shook his head as he held her and replied, "You didn't. I heard something and I thought I would check it out. What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

Amanda sniffed and reached for a tissue nearby on the coffee table. Blowing her nose and wiping her eyes she shrugged remarking, "I don't know. It was kind of like a bad movie or an accident. You know, like when you want to look away but you just can't?"

Lee nodded as he felt her tremble slightly and murmured to her, "You can tell me anything. You know that don't you?"

Amanda nodded in response as she gulped down a sob that was threatening to escape.

She knew Lee hated tears so she tried to be strong the way she had been with her mother when her father passed away years before.

Moving away from Lee she got up and went to the living room window. Peering out she cleared her throat and remarked, "My car should be ready by today so I think I'll have Francine come over while I get it and then I'll run to the grocery store to get my family squared away. Oh, you'll have to let me know what you want for dinner-"

Hearing something in her voice Lee went to her side and pulled her to him saying,"I know I'm not much for talking, but I want to help you. Not with the superficial garbage but whatever's bothering you right now. Please talk to me, Amanda. I can't help you unless I know what's wrong-"

Amanda snapped suddenly, pushing him away! She yelled, "The car, all right? It's that stupid car! Every time I'm in it, it will remind me of what happened! How I almost lost you! The blood I will always see even though it's not there now. I'll remember every time I get in! Are you happy now?!"

She went to the bathroom and slammed the door locking herself in leaving Lee stunned!

He sank down on the couch unable to shake the fear that suddenly crept up on him. Swallowing hard, he reached for the phone and dialed Billy's number.

Billy picked up groggily and stated, "Hello?"

Lee responded woodenly, "Billy? I know it's late but something's wrong with Amanda. Can you come over? I need your help."

Billy heard real concern in Lee's voice and nodded slowly stating, "I'll be right there. "

Lee sighed and answered, "Thanks. See you soon."

They hung up with Lee hoping that Billy could figure out how to help...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Recovery

Chapter 4

It was nearly 3 A.M. when Billy arrived.

Lee let him in and they talked at the dining room table. He told Billy how Amanda was holed up in the bathroom after having a meltdown on him about the car and his injuries.

He stated, "I don't know what's going on, Billy. All of a sudden, it's like she's afraid she'll never see me again. And the car. All she sees is the blood I lost from the stabbing. God, I want to help her but I'm at a complete loss. I mean it's not like I can change what happened, but she's really scared this time. What do I do?"

Billy sighed and looked at the bathroom door and then at Lee. He responded, "Son, maybe with Pfaff's help-"

Lee shook his head and replied, "C'mon. He's a quack like the rest of them."

Billy thought carefully for a moment and then shrugged saying to Lee, "Here goes nothing."

Getting up from the dining room chair that he used he brought it over and placed it near the door and sat down once more.

He then knocked to get Amanda's attention and stated, "Amanda? It's Billy Melrose. Look, Lee told me what happened and it's perfectly understandable to have these feelings. Jeannie still worries every time I walk out the door. This business isn't for most people, I agree. Hell yes, we're all afraid. But I saw something in you the first day we met. Your strength, courage, and ability to think on your feet are just three things that make you so special. I couldn't be more proud of you if you were my own daughter."

Billy continued with his convictions remarking, "To hell with not taking things personally! Like it or not, our unit is a family and I'll be damned if I let Dr. Smyth or anyone else try to mess it up!"

Pausing for calmness he proceeded more gently commenting, "You have a choice to make, Amanda King. Do you want to live in a world of "what if's" and stay buried in sadness, or do you want to fight whatever comes ahead with everything you've got and Scarecrow right beside you?"

Billy stood up then and sighed stating finally, "Personally, I'd like to kick my antacid habit, but that's my cross to bear. I'm going home now. Lee thought I could help in some way and I hope I have. In the meantime if you need to talk to someone other than your partner or me or Francine, there's always Jeannie. She's been through more than a wife should and stayed with me in spite of it all. Now get some rest. That's an order."

Putting the chair back at the table Billy stated to Lee, "She'll need time to figure this out Lee, but If I know our girl the way I think I do, she'll make it."

Lee got up from the couch and walking Billy to the door shook his hand. "Thanks, Pal. I owe you one."

Billy chuckled as they reached the door and he opened it commenting, "More than one, I'd say. How long have you been with the Agency?"

Lee shook his head and chuckled as well replying, "Okay. I get it. I'll pay you back in ten-fold. Um, by the way, what about Amanda's car?"

Billy nodded and responded, "Tell her not to worry. It will be on the Agency tab. I'll clear it with Smyth. Meanwhile, take her to the Agency auto place where we got yours. I'm putting her on the insurance."

Lee winced saying, "Billy, she can't afford those. She's a mom, remember?"

Billy smiled and stated, "They have newer models of her car, able to take the beating of helping her partner. That's also on the Agency tab. Goodnight."

After closing the door to Billy's retreating back, Lee went to the bathroom door and knocked stating, "Amanda? Can you please come out now? I promise everything is going to be all right. Really."

A moment later, Amanda emerged. She looked a little better but she still needed rest.

Lee took her hand and led her to the couch where they both sat down. He looked at her and sighed remarking, "I'm going to be fine, all right? If you've trusted me this long, you know I'm telling the truth. I also get that this job can be more than a little overwhelming to say the least. But Amanda, so far you've handled the job, raising your boys and dealing with a mother whom you can't share any of this with. I'm so proud to have you as a partner. Now that being said if we need to talk, we'll do it alone unless a case warrants Pfaff being around. So, here's the plan for tomorrow-"

Lee didn't get the rest out as Amanda began to laugh and then kissed him.

He was slow to pull back but responded shakily with, "G-Gee that was nice, but what was it for? I mean, one minute you're upset and then-"

Amanda interrupted stating, "You know, there's a saying that the longer a couple is around each other, the more they tend to act alike. You my friend, just rambled."

Lee looked stricken and replied, "Really? Oh, God! Okay look, if I start doing this at work you gotta rein me in because I have this reputation-"

Amanda rolled her eyes and giggled as she responded with, "Yeah right, Scarecrow! Let's call it a night!"

The next morning, they went to the Agency approved car dealership.

Lee was looking around the family geared vehicles but Amanda called him over to the jeeps stating, "I found one and it's perfect!"

Lee queried as he looked at the one she was admiring. "What about the automatics?"

Amanda replied nodding, "It is automatic with 4-wheel drive plus it's a newer model from my old car. There's a lot more room than before."

Lee shrugged inquiring, "You're sure about this one? What about your mom? How will she get around?"

Amanda commented, "Well, with the money I'll be saving today I can go with her to get her own. She'll have her license soon anyway. Please can we get this one?"

She smiled and it lit up Lee's whole world. They were definitely back on track.

Lee smiled back at her stating, "Okay. Let me go start the paperwork and then we can get outta here."

As he headed for the sales office, Amanda watched him go and thought how lucky they both were to have found each other and that their future was looking brighter then they ever could have hoped for.

The End


End file.
